


Then I saw your face

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: 2p!FrUk Week [2]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, sugar sugar romance :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until Claude met Oliver, he never believed in anything.<br/>Now things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then I saw your face

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the second day of the 2P!FrUk Week, "Til the Day I Die"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes
> 
> This was made for the first day of the 2P!FrUk Week on tumblr!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:
> 
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Brazillian custom, I guess)
> 
> Characters names:  
> Oliver: 2p!England  
> Claude: 2p!France
> 
> Now, to the story!

Claude was a nonbeliever.

To the dark Frenchman, God was only a cruel joke. Something to pretend that life had a sense.

He used to laugh about the people who believe. How stupid they were for using a pointless joke to guide their mediocre lives! Such a dumb thing to do.

Claude liked to think that he was a rational guy instead.

A nihilistic rational guy.

Because, after all, life was pointless, wasn’t it?

Just a random thing that happened without a motive and without a purpose. There was no point in trying to take it lightly or to make it lightly to other people.

That was what Claude used to believe…

… until he met Oliver.

Oliver with his freckled skin, ginger hair, blue eyes and easy smiles.

Oliver with his hands that always smelled like vanilla.

Oliver with his posh accent and warm kisses.

Oliver with a gentle touch, even when touching a brute man (like Claude).

Oliver.

Just Oliver.

Almost an angel of the Lord.

To be loved by the sunny man was a miracle itself, especially if the person that Oliver loved was Claude.

The Frenchman wasted nights and nights trying to figure out how the fuck that happened. How the fuck that lovely person fell in love with someone crude, smoke smelling and angry like him.

Just, how!?

(He was lucky that he was an insomniac by nature. And he used that extra time to think and overthink).

But there was no logic and no reason for that, just like there was no logic and no reason that Claude fell in love too. He always thought that he would end up alone. If he was lucky, he would find someone as miserable as him and they would be miserable together.

Apparently, the universe had a twisted sense of humour and he fell in love with the lovely Oliver instead.

After wasting many nights trying to find a reason, Claude resigned himself to be emptyhanded on that impossible quest.

He smiled and stared at his freckled lover, fast asleep by his side.

Claude may not had found a reason to why he and Oliver was in love, but he was damn sure of one thing:

He would love Oliver until his last breath. Oliver was his one and only, and Claude truly believed that he would love him until the day he die.

(He still was a nonbeliever, though. Just for the record. He may be married to an angel but he still didn’t believe on that bullshit). 

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> ...I'm really trying to make something interesting, but I'm kinda with no ideas x_x
> 
> I'm doing my best x_x 
> 
> Anyway, the only idea that I had for this theme was related to the song "I'm a Believer" by Smash Mouth xD  
> I guess I almost could call this piece "Shrek" due to the mindset of the characters haha xD
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked it s2  
> And you can follow me on tumblr if you want :D frukheaven.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
